Missed Chances
by Hannah-Kiwii
Summary: Several years after high school on an ordinary evening Kyoya and Haruhi meet for a meal. One evening can change your life forever. Challenge fic. KyoHaru some one sided HaruTama


**Author's notes:** Written in response to the quote challenge posted by Tsunade-kouhai on S H I N E .

**Username:** Hannah-Kiwii

**Pairing:** Haruhi/Kyoya

**Quote:** "I won't give up who I love easily, it's important for people to fight for happiness. People are chances, if you miss them, they are unlikely to come back for you." --Myolie Wu

As my own little touch I decided to add a quote by my youth leader, Andy P…maybe not the wisest of people, but hey, he has his moments. Andy once said: Love is simply a response to someone loving you.

Well, we do have deep moments in our group, but only very very occasionally!

This is my first shot at this pairing, and I'm somewhat distracted by trivial things like exams, so cut me some slack, but please remember to leave a review!

**Missed Chances**

Haruhi sat in the restaurant casually pursuing the menu. The restaurant was not exactly to her taste: it was too expensive for her to afford. Generally these little meetings were held in a little restaurant in the heart of Tokyo's main shopping district: formal, but within Haruhi's price range.

The meetings were a regular occurrence. Once a fortnight Kyoya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka would meet for a meal. Kyoya was the only member of Haruhi's old high school club, the host club, who continued to treat her so formally: but no one else put such an effort into the meetings, either.

The Hitachiins had taken over their mother's fashion range and were contentedly spending their hours designing. They were making a fortune they did not need. But Hikaru and Kaoru hadn't changed. They were still mischief makers and insisted on barging into Haruhi's life with no notice at the most inappropriate moments. They kept things interesting.

Hunny and Mori continued to remain at one another's sides, both of them having taken over their family businesses. They visited Haruhi often, although unlike the twins they called ahead, and they always brought cake.

Tamaki, the previous club's king, was its only member to show significant change. He had very much matured in the few years since high school. He was also the only club member Haruhi had not seen for a length of time, as Tamaki had moved back to France. He was happy; at last reunited with his mother and now in a steady relationship with a girl he had met whilst in Paris. From the hints he had dropped in his last phone call (Tamaki called often) Haruhi suspected that he planned to propose to the girl soon. Whilst she was thrilled that he was at last genuinely happy, Haruhi ached to think about this. She had loved Tamaki, and still regretted that the two of them had been too naive to recognize their feelings before it was too late.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Haruhi," apologized Kyoya by way of greeting. He started every meeting the same way, although he was never late, Haruhi was simply habitually early.

"Good evening, Kyoya," she responded, smiling widely.

"How do you like the restaurant?" asked Kyoya, once he was seated and had his own menu to look through.

"Ano, it's very nice," Haruhi lied uneasily. She was still not comfortable in such a rich environment, even after all these years, especially having seen the prices on the menu.

"Relax, Haruhi," drawled Kyoya softly. "You have no need to be so on edge."

"Hai, senpai," Haruhi replied, realizing only when he smirked that she had forgotten his rule _again_, and referred to him as her senior.

The waiter arrived to take their orders. Haruhi was interrupted by Kyoya ordering for her, ordering something that sounded mouth watering but that was much too expensive.

"I can't afford that, Kyoya," Haruhi protested angrily once the waiter had moved away. "You know I can't –"

"Relax, Haruhi. I am treating you tonight," he explained simply, in a tone that broached no argument.

Haruhi recognised the gleam in his eyes and realised that arguing was pointless, resistance futile. She sat back and crossed her arms like a small child throwing a tantrum. There was no other form of protest she could think of.

When Kyoya had first asked her for a dinner date Haruhi had lain down one rule: she was paying for herself. She had spent three long and troublesome years at high school trying to repay back the money from the vase that she broke, and did not want to owe Kyoya anything. He was breaking her one rule, and she was not happy.

The arrival of the food temporarily evaporated her good mood. She dug in to her dish happily, and only paused when she looked up to find Kyoya staring at her, smirking.

"What?" she asked, hostile.

"Nothing," he replied, still smirking. "Have you spoken to Tamaki recently?" he asked abruptly.

"Tama…hai, he called last week. He seems very happy."

"Yes," said Kyoya, but it was obvious that he didn't consider the subject closed.

"Kyoya, do you think that…do you know how serious he is with his girlfriend?"

Something unrecognisable flashed across Kyoya's face, but he answered in the same conversational tone. "Yes, he plans to propose."

Haruhi smiled, and although it was genuine, it was also painful. "I thought so, he was hinting at that when he called. Do you think she will say yes?"

Kyoya sighed. "Tamaki is confident, but the fool runs on overconfidence. I think she will agree, though. The girl seems to be in love with the fool."

"Have you met her?" asked Haruhi, surprised.

"Yes. I visited Tamaki last week whilst in Paris on business."

"Oh," said Haruhi, caught unaware by the news. "That's nice. I'd love to see him again."

The meal continued in silence, but when the waiter returned to ask if they would like to order desert, and both declined, it seemed that conversation was necessary whilst they both drank coffee.

"What are your plans for the next fortnight then, Kyoya? Have you any trips planned that I can hear about next time?"

Kyoya looked uneasy. "Hai, I have a trip planned. Father and I are travelling to America."

Haruhi was surprised by Kyoya's mention of his father. Since Kyoya had been named the head of Ootori Holdings last spring he had barely mentioned his family.

"That sounds interesting. I hope you have a good time."

"I do not think I will." Kyoya placed his cup down and suddenly leaned across the table, capturing Haruhi's wrists in one hand. She gasped in surprise. "I need you to be completely honest with me, Haruhi," he whispered dangerously. "How do you feel about Tamaki?"

Haruhi gazed back into his eyes, terrified. The meeting had taken a sudden and unexpected turn for the worse. She was so weak, so defenceless. He knew she would tell him what she truly felt. "I love him," she stammered, and the look of horror on her face made him realise she had never before admitted this out loud. "I love him, so I can't tell him." She was nearly crying now; he could see the tears in her eyes. "If he knew, he'd come back for me. He'd be less happy than he is now. I've let him go. He's happy, and so am I."

How she could proclaim she was happy, when tears of despair streamed down her face, Kyoya did not know. "You're not happy Haruhi," Kyoya told her firmly, gripping her wrists tighter.

He squeezed her wrists until it hurt, and her tears fell faster. "You are a fool, Haruhi Fujioka. If Tamaki had had any idea about how you felt before he left for France he would have made you his princess forever." He squeezed again, and she cried out in pain. "You are weak, Haruhi: you cannot fight for what you love."

"Kyoya, Kyoya, that hurts," she sobbed desperately. To her surprise and relief he released her.

The next thing she knew he was stood at her side and digging his fingers into her shoulders. Haruhi could feel herself shaking with fear. Kyoya wasn't like this. He had always been distant, polite and formal since they had left high school. But now…something was very very wrong.

"Stop it Kyoya," she begged. "Please stop."

He squeezed harder in response.

"What's wrong Kyoya? Please, tell me what's going on."

The Ootori's eyes flashed dangerously, and the words he spoke next were laced with poison and contempt. "I won't give up who I love easily, it's important for people to fight for happiness. People are chances, if you miss them, they are unlikely to come back for you.

Haruhi, I'm fighting. I'm taking a chance. I'm doing what you never had the guts to do. And I'm giving you a choice." He paused here, watching her reaction carefully. "I'm here tonight to say goodbye. I'm leaving for America tomorrow and I'm _not coming back._ I have twenty four hours, more time than I should, to call off my engagement to the daughter of an American oil tycoon. You have until tomorrow evening, Haruhi, and if you can give me one good reason, just one, why I should not leave Japan behind forever you better let me know, and fast."

Haruhi's brain worked slowly, groggily to process this information. She was becoming aware that she and Kyoya were very much alone, and she wondered when the secluded area of the restaurant had emptied of other patrons. Kyoya had planned this, of course, but she did not understand his words. Why was he mad at her that he was leaving?

"I don't understand, Kyoya," she admitted. "Why are you telling me this?"

His eyes blazed. "Because I love you," he spat, and instantly his body seemed to relax, as though he had been released from a great burden. His grip on her shoulders became gentle, a light weight reminding her of his presence. "I love you, Haruhi Fujioka, and I can't let you go without a fight."

Haruhi tried her best to sound confused, but her wide eyes betrayed the shock she felt at his words. "I'm not going anywhere, Kyoya-senpai. You're the one leaving."

"Yes," Kyoya agreed with a small chuckle. "Isn't it ironic? Almost as ironic as the fact that it is you that I am fighting."

"I-"

"You are so stubborn, Haruhi," Kyoya continued, releasing her shoulders. "You don't even react now when I throw my feelings in your face. I think that might be why I love you. Maybe I'm just invariably attracted to idiots: you and Tamaki are the only people to ever grab my attention, after all."

"Kyoya, I-"

"What do you say Haruhi?" he asked abruptly, suddenly business like. He extended his hand to her, as it had been many times before to customers at the host club. A perfect smile spread across his perfect features. "Will you designate me as your host tonight, and tomorrow, and for forever?"

Haruhi looked at him, and her heart jumped. He was beautiful, but all the boys in the host club had been beautiful. What was there about him that made him stand out from the other members, the ones she was closer to, the ones she knew and understood? Why should she take his hand and run with him into his fairytale happily ever after?

_Because he's the one holding out his hand to you. Because he's the one offering to run by your side. What makes Kyoya different is that he knows that he loves you. _

Haruhi needed to make something clear first. "I don't love you Kyoya. I feel I barely even know you. But I trust you, and I care for you. I think I could learn to love you. I'm confused right now, but if you'd give me the chance, maybe I can learn."

"That's alright, Haruhi," Kyoya assured her, his beautiful features still smiling confidently. "Love is simply a response to someone loving you, and I love you so much it's bound to rub off."

She lifted her hand to place it in his, but he impatiently reached out and grabbed it whilst she was only halfway. He pulled her against him, crushing her to his chest. She felt uncomfortable with a Kyoya who was so unpredictable, so free. Kyoya was not one to do anything without a clear goal in sight. But of course he had planned this whole meeting after all.

"I love you, Haruhi Fujioka," he proclaimed to the empty restaurant. "I'll show you I love you. Forget American oil tycoons: right now, right here, I am the richest man in the world." And with everything essential said, he reached down to capture her lips with his.

**Author's notes:** Reviews are loved, no matter how long or short.


End file.
